


Lay Apart.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Complete, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pregnant Will Graham, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "They lay in the same bed with a cavernous space between their bodies."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Lay Apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

They lay apart.

They lay in the same bed with a cavernous space between their bodies. Will's certain there's never been so much space left between their bodies when they've shared the Alpha's bed before. Hannibal lays on his side, facing Will, his eyes roam the parts of Will that the Omega has not carefully hidden beneath the duvet they lay under. His skin pale under the dim bedroom light, sloping shapes in the shadows of the room. Hannibal wants to touch him, placate him with delicate words and promises, he doesn't. He confines himself to a side of his bed where he does not touch the Omega laying besides him, despite how much he wants to.

Will lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. He wonders how many more times, if any, he will lay here. Will he lay here again after this night has passed. Will he lay here in a few months with Hannibal besides him, Will's belly swollen and round with the Alpha's hand splayed over the stretched skin? Will couldn't picture it. He couldn't imagine Hannibal as a father, nor could he picture himself a mother.

To do it individually felt just as impossible as doing it together. Could Will really raise a child? A baby on his own? The night feeds and the impossible hours of sleep? Will could barely even keep himself healthy without assistance, how could he manage a thing who would be solely dependant on him in those first few precious years of it's life. Will crawls away from the thought, he couldn't even bring himself to imagine bonding with such a small creature.

"What clouds your mind?" His voice is delicate in the space between them, as gentle as a caress along Will's cheekbone without his hand ever having moved. "A child is a binding fate," Will murmurs once he has found his voice, his eyes fail to move to look at the Alpha but he feels Hannibal's eyes on him, holding more than enough intensity for the both of them. He wishes to slide beneath the covers, out of sight. He doesn't move, barely even moves his chest enough to reveal the breaths he takes ever so carefully.

"A fate you would wish to avoid?" Hannibal's words meet Will's ear like a foreign language, he's forced to look at the Alpha, the movement catching Hannibal off guard as Will stares into his eyes, intense and unblinking, the Omega swears he sees the black of the Alpha's soul in this impossible moment. How could Will see black when he sees the fragility of Hannibal's voice and eyes laid bare for him.

"Could you love a child without taking it from me?" He asks the Alpha, his voice shakes with the weight of speaking. Hannibal sighs heavily, reaches his fingers to finally caress Will's cheek, he doesn't answer and Will fails to imagine a future where he raises a child with a man like Hannibal Lecter. How could he? After Abigail and Margot, after Molly? How could the man laid before him be capable of such a feat as fatherhood? "I could try," Hannibal says, his voice as soft as a warm breeze on a summer's day, a tender smile barely hinted at at the corners of his mouth, it's as if he could read Will's thoughts. Will sighs as he reaches his hand to cover Hannibal's.

"Then we can try," Will murmurs, taking his life and the life of the unborn life into the hands of Hannibal Lecter. He moves their hands down his body and beneath the covers to lay against his still flat stomach, he would bloat in the coming weeks to reveal the growing life nestled deep within his womb but until then his condition was invisible to all but them. The space between them closes as Will edges closer to Hannibal's side, content as he drifts off to sleep in the Alpha's arms.

They lay together.


End file.
